disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Mao
Mao is the main character of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Story Mao is an Honor Student and son of the chairman at Evil Academy. His goal in life is to defeat his father, the Overlord. To this end, he decides that since heroes are the ones who are able to defeat Overlords, he needs to become a hero to be able to defeat his father. When the unfortunate hero fanboy Almaz von Almadine Adamant arrives, Mao challenges him and succeeds in stealing Almaz's title. It is eventually revealed that his father is already dead, killed by Aurum 200 years ago, when Mao told him his weak points to get back at him for breaking his video games. Mao blames himself for his father's death and wants to defeat his father's ghost, so as to help him rest in peace. He tries to return Almaz's "hero" title early in the game, but is unable to because he needs to "open his heart" to do so. He only manages to do this when Almaz dies in the seventh chapter. He then manages to return the title, bringing Almaz back to life and making him human again. Personality Mao is a typical Demon: he does not care about the problems of others, will often take what he wants and uses force to rule over others. His blatant disregard of rules earned him the spot of number 1 student in the Academy: he has not once shown up to class, nor has he ever participated in any school activities such as homework or volunteering. He keeps the most secrets in his Heart Bank than any other demon, making him #1 Honor Student. He has a brain with an Evil Quotient of 1.8 million, and uses it to conduct experiments and evil research. Whenever he finds a subject for experimentation, his glasses will fog over and he'll begin breathing heavily. This tendency and the bizarre nature of his research has caused many to see him as a complete and total pervert. If it's for the sake of reaching his goal, he'll ignore everything and charge straight ahead. He is willing to do whatever it takes to defeat his father, even if it seems stupid or is something he hates to do. Despite his hatred for humans and heroes, he continually studies them, even keeping an observation journal to record his data. He believes that by learning about them, he can find a method to overthrow his father and take the title of Overlord for himself. Because Mao stole Almaz's "hero" title, it is slowly manifesting within him. His speech is becoming more normal and "human like". As the game goes on, he slowly turns towards good, and considers the other people around to be friends, but never admits it. In this way, Mao's personality is similar to Laharl's especially considering he actually does care about Raspberyl but will never admit it similar to how Laharl will never admit caring for Flonne although it's obvious. In Battle {C}{C Mao's class is initially called Overlord Spawn, but is later retitled Hero, among other things. He has high Attack and Intelligence aptitudes, as well as decent HP and SP, making him a rather powerful character. He starts out with a Sword and can also use an Axe or a Staff. His Signature Evility is Violent Courage which increases his Attack times the number of Enemies there are on the field. His Unique Attacks are Blast Finger, Shine Beam and Vasa Aergun. Blast Finger can attack a single foe and has a range of 4. During the move, Mao throws his weapon up in the air, covers his hand in Green Energy and jumps over towards the foe. He then grabs the foe and unleashes the energy in a pointblank range blast. He then jumps back and grabs his weapon on it's way back down. Shine Beam attacks the three spaces directly a head of Mao. During the move, Mao throws his weapon up in the air and covers his hand in Blue Energy. He then unleashes it into several rays of energy that come at the opponents from various directions. The energy rays then rapidly change directions and grow in size, effectively shredding at the enemy until the rays cover the screen. Once it fades back, Mao catches his weapon and the enemies plummet back down to the ground. Vasa Aergun has an X shaped Area of Effect, meaning it can hit up to 5 enemies at once and has a range of 4. During the attack, Mao is covered in a White Aura and rises up off the ground. Eventually it begins to zoom out off of Mao and has him transform into a gigantic monster. In his new "Monster Mode", Mao then fires 4 streams of lightning at the foes (1 from each of his hands, and 1 from each wing), causing them to rise up off the ground. Monster Mao then begins charging energy into his mouth and then fires out a massive energy blast which incinerates his targets. The attack ends back on the map with Mao normal once again. Trivia * Mao's mother is never revealed. Other Appearances Mao appears in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days as a playable character. To get him, you must pass a bill in the Dark Assembly and beat him. His bill is unlocked by unlocking both Mr. Champloo and Raspberyl, as well as having access to the Land of Carnage. During the battle Mao is level 3200 and has 6 Kurtis Robots with him. Mao is also found in th e Item World where the player can ask him to grant the Magichange 2 ability onto a single monster class character. This saves trying to pass a bill for this which costs mana. He also appears in the Disgaea Infinite visual novel, having been forced into acting as delivery boy by Raspberryl. This leads to a continuity error, as he knows who Laharl, Etna, and Flonne are if he sees them, but when they appear in Disgaea 3, which takes place several years later chronologically, he doesn't recognize them at all. Although, due to the main character Prinny's interference, his recognition of the trio could have been a change in the timeline. The Trio's fame in the area of the Netherworld in which the novel takes place could also have caused Mao to know them. Mao has been revealed to appear in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten as a DLC character. In his DLC cutscenes, he apparently has taken an interest in Desco for his future experiments. However, he is constantly beaten up by Fuka (and at one time, Vulcanus) for his actions. Gallery Mao Sketch d3.jpg|Mao's Sketch File:Mao d2p.jpg|Mao's portrait in Disgaea 3. D3 Mao Bust 01.jpg|Mao's Bust in Disgaea 3. File:MaoCutIn.jpg|Mao's Cut-In Image. Mao D4 Cut-in.jpg|Mao's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters